Genius
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: But I'm not a freak. No, I'm far from it. I'm a genius. From 1st person POV. Post Dark Knight. Very very creepy....


I'm not a freak.

I'm not normal. I never said I was normal.

But I'm not a freak. No, I'm far from it.

I'm a genius.

What are you laughing at? Don't you believe me? I would stop laughing if I were you. I'm smarter than you could ever be. Could ever dream. Simply because I act. I mean, look at all of you. You make me sick. Afraid to act, to do, simply because you're afraid to fail. Ha. That shut you up. But seriously. You and your cops could have taken down the entire mob by now if you _did_ more than you _say_. But you're scared. Afraid to make the wrong choice. Afraid to put the wrong people in jail. Afraid to _be_ wrong. _But what if you're right?_ What if those scumbags you think belong to the mob really do? Wait. I forgot. You don't act. You just say. Better start filing paperwork, holding court cases. Reassuring the public. Because that's what you do, remember? You don't act, you pretend to. You turn around and run with your tails between your legs. Good choice, like always.

What do you mean I'm the scumbag? I'm not a scumbag. Far from it. Heh. I'm much too well dressed. You should know. I bought the suit with your tax money. Heh heh.

I am a villain though. Don't count on that changing. But I'm not a scumbag. Do you really think I care about money the way the mob does? Hell no. Those guys are like, committed to becoming rich. It's almost cult like. Me on the other hand? I get my rewards other ways. Like when I watch the life slowly drain from the fool who thought he could trick me, could catch me, who thought I was a _freak_. Now that's priceless.

But like I said before, I'm not a freak. Stuff like that, I've always had satisfaction in killing. It's what I do. And can you blame me? Is killing really so bad? Aren't I putting these people out of their misery? Keeping them from watching you guys screw up again and again and again? Who _wants_ to watch a city collapse from the inside? Because that's what I do. Put people out of their misery and their stupid little boring lives. Besides, what's one more Bobby Joe, or one more Sally Anne to this city? They aren't important. It's their fault the city's falling apart. Like I said. Collapsing from the _inside._

Well, mainly it's your fault. But they share the blame too.

Mad? No, I'm not mad. I'm sane. As sane as can be.

I'm saner than you all are. Sane enough to see you psychopaths tear apart your own city, while the only hero you've got is shunned. Yep, that's right. Batman. He's your city's only hero. He's really the only one who knows why to fight. Granted, I can't account much for his taste. I mean, a giant bat? Really? But anyway, his heart is in the right spot. Until you dirty cannibals tear it out.

Because the truth is, I _want_ him to live. Do you realize how _boring _life can be without an enemy? Pretty. Damn. Boring. I mean, I _actually_ felt remorse when Dent bit it. He made life interesting! Not _nearly_ as much as Batman, but it was _something_. And you guys loved Dent._ Loved_ him. Couldn't get enough of him. So why Dent and not Batman?

I have a secret.

I know something you don't know.

Nah, nah nah nah, nah.

And I'm going to tell you, but only if you _promise_ not to tell. Got it? Good.

Because I know why you hate Batman.

I can see it in your eyes. All of your beady little eyes whenever he's near.

_You're afraid. _

Well now there's a shocker. You people are always afraid.

Why _are_ you afraid? Isn't he trying to help you? Ha! But you just won't let him! Ha ha ha! Because he's different than you! Ha! Well, heh, not that I can disagree. Not many dress up as a giant bat for work. But it's original. Doesn't he get any points for originality? I mean look at _me_. I like purple. My hair is green. And you still...

Well, maybe I'm not the _best_ example.

But anyway, back to you little problem. Yourself. Nothing I could ever do would tear this city apart more than it's citizens. So that's what I'll make happen when I get out of here.

Teach you people how to really burn down Gotham. No, not with stupid little shootings, the mob, simple robberies. No, that's all baby stuff.

I'm talking about a full out civil war. 1800's baby! The north versus the south! Only this time, _no one will survive_. You see what I mean? And Batman _won't_ be able to stop you. Not that he'd want to. You shunned him, remember? So good luck. Because once I get out, you're gonna need it.

No, I'm not a freak. I'm really not.

I'm a genius.


End file.
